


[快新]东京地铁十号线

by PlutoCandy



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoCandy/pseuds/PlutoCandy
Summary: K新，车震play，没有认真考据地点什么的请多包涵





	[快新]东京地铁十号线

 

      “名侦探你看，日本警察的效率不过如此。”

      怪盗基德上下抛接着宝石，头也不抬地说着这话。

     “中森警官不过是没料到你居然选择了末班地铁作为逃跑路线，而且还是这条刚刚修建好、监控还没完全覆盖的十号线。”工藤新一靠在最后一节车厢的门口,毫不退缩地盯着基德。

      那种眼神……“你打算在这里抓住我吗？”基德问。

      “当然，”新一说，“不过，也许我会看在你总是归还宝石的份上放你一马。”

      基德脸上露出意味不明的笑容。

      “那要看你的表现怎么样。”

 

      “跟我来。”

      深一脚浅一脚地随着怪盗基德走在铁轨上，工藤新一略有些怀疑自己是不是鬼迷心窍了。

      “小心。”基德伸出手拉住他。

      “我自己会走，”新一想甩开基德的手，脚却意外绊在铁轨上。出于惯性，他猛地摔向前方，正栽进基德身背后的白色披风里。

      “看吧看吧，别嘴硬，”基德无奈地转身，一把捞起靠在背后的人，旋即来了个华丽的公主抱。他温柔的眼神凝结在新一脸上，调侃道，“你还真是需要有个人来疼你啊。”

      新一红了脸。“就算是为了避开地铁站里的监控，也用不着中途跳车——更何况前面的地铁轨道还在修建。”

      “没事，有我。”基德说着，抱紧了新一。

      基德的胸膛，暖暖的。

      新一不自觉地拽紧了他的领带，脑袋在他胸口前蹭了蹭。

 

      “虽然是侦探与怪盗的关系，却依然无可救药地互相喜欢上了。”

      看着已空无一物的保险柜，工藤新一默默感叹着。

      想看到他充满年少张扬与自信的华丽表演，很期待他下一张意义不明而独具诱惑的预告函，更想要他每次都和自己做……

      新一及时打住了自己危险的想法——如果我不希望每次回家都腰疼到不行的话，最好不要考虑这么多。

      中森警部早带领着警察们从安全通道冲向了楼顶——“基德那小偷切断了电梯的电源，这明摆着就是要妨碍警方的追捕！”他振振有词地说。

      喂，这栋大厦可有将近九十层啊。

      他无奈地摇摇头，走进安全通道——不过是朝地下走。

      “负一二层都是停车场，负三层……如果我没记错，这一层和才开通运营的十号线相连，”新一双手插在兜里，“不过，这一站还没运营。看起来——”

      他站在负三层的门口，仔细查看门把手，然后面露微笑。

      “——是这里。”

      门把手上的灰尘被蹭掉了一块，月光下的金属光泽引诱着他探究的目光。

 

      工藤新一没有想到，在这个未运营的站台上，竟然停靠了一列地铁，就像是正等待着他一样。

      事实上也的确如此。

      基德透过玻璃窗，看了眼站在楼梯口的新一，心底愉悦起来。

      “不愧是我的名侦探。”

      他按下了手中的遥控器。

      列车缓缓加速向前，眼看着就要驶离站台。

      “十秒钟。”两人不约而同地说。

      十秒钟，是从地铁启动到最后一节车厢门经过第一个安全门的时间。

      新一深吸一口气，双腿同时发力，自身加速度短时间爆发至最大值。

      六十米左右的距离，十秒之内无论如何你也能跑过来的吧？

      基德全神贯注地盯着他向自己奔来的身影时，脑海里掠过这句话。

      十。

      九。

      八。

      七。

      六。

      五。

      四。

      三。

      二。

      一。

      新一伸出右臂，手掌稳稳握住车厢门口的扶杆，一用力便把自己从站台上拉了进来。

      地铁驶入隧道中，窗外由的白色替换为黑色，广告牌的霓虹灯一闪而过。新一站稳身形，看着基德。

      “你对列车门和安全门都动了手脚，”他开口道，“为了能让我顺利追上来？”

      “回答不全面，名侦探，”基德说，“是为了只让你一个人顺利追上来。”

 

      “基德，今天怎么不打算上天台了？这可不太像你的风格。”被抱着的工藤新一问。

      “偶尔换换地点不行吗？”基德用脸蹭蹭新一的头发，“或者说，新一你更喜欢在天台上做？”

      “喂——你！”

      “害羞啦，名侦探？”基德调戏着他，“那你打算在哪里做？今晚怪盗基德将展示无所不至的魔术。”

      “你这是在开玩笑，”新一只觉得自己脸上发烧，躲避基德目光的行为却显得苍白无力，甚至令基德觉得他这样很可爱，“想撩我也得先带上脑子。”

      基德手向内一扣，指尖触上新一滚烫的脸颊，他心里微微一动。“看起来名侦探不怎么喜欢我这个提议？”

      新一将头向基德的胸膛里埋了埋，语调柔软得像刚出烤炉的甜点：“只要是和你做，无论在哪我都不介意。”

 

      皎洁月光洒在地铁站的出口。基德轻松地跨过警戒线，抱着工藤新一径直走向停放在路边的一辆黑色汽车。

      “那么，在这里……”他拉开左后方的车门，轻轻把新一放在座椅上，随后自己也坐了进来。

      反手关上门，新一的手已搭上了基德的肩膀。他顺从地贴近新一的脸，两人的唇轻碰，随后深情地吻在一起。

      基德的舌尖轻扫着新一的牙齿，新一回应了这份礼貌的拜访。他张开嘴，基德及时探入，两人的舌头便交缠在一处。

      “唔。”

      不知是谁先发出了舒服的信号，唯剩下这缠绵许久的吻。

      基德的吻霸道宣示着他的主权，烈焰般点燃了眼前之人全身的细胞，酥痒感在心间蔓延，勾得新一焦躁难耐。

      怪盗伸出手，撕开名侦探的衬衣，又一把拽下自己的领带。

      “这里已经有感觉了，新一……”

      他轻轻用舌尖逗弄着新一胸前粉红色的一点，引得后者发出阵阵愉悦的呻吟。

      “这边也不能忘掉……”基德坏心眼地用手弹了弹另一边的粉红，说。

      “啊呜～哈～”

      新一双手捂上自己的脸。口中溢出的呻吟早已让他羞红了整张脸。

      他硬了……隔着薄薄的布料，新一早已感觉到抵在他下体处的火热。

      “别这样，”基德抬头，托起新一欲盖弥彰的手掌，抚慰道，“你现在很可爱。”

      身下之人并未言语，呼吸却愈发急促。

      “新一，自己动手把下面解开。”基德语调优雅，吻向新一的锁骨。

      新一颤抖着把手伸向下体，先释放出基德已苏醒的巨兽，再解开自己的皮带和拉链。

      “真听话，新一，”基德暂时放过了他的胸，动作娴熟地脱掉新一的长裤，“喏，这里——看起来新一刚才很享受嘛。”他触摸着从新一铃口处流出的少许汁液，手中魔术般多出了一瓶润滑液。

      敏感的地方被触摸，少许愉悦的呻吟从新一口中漏出。他不自觉地挺了挺腰。

      “屁股抬起来。”基德说着，脱掉了白手套。

      润滑液滴落在穴口处。基德尝试着探入一根手指，蜜穴里的嫩肉立刻一拥而上，牢牢吸住这即将带来更猛烈快感的东西。

      “很棒，那么现在——”他伸入第二根手指。

      “哈伊～”新一清楚地感受着基德骨节分明的手指在他体内撩拨自己的欲望。

      基德抬起头，看了眼新一的表情，空闲着的一只手抚上新一勃起发涨的性器。“看来，这里也需要照顾呐～”

      他伸进第三根手指，在新一的蜜穴中搅动着，很快便触碰到新一体内敏感的那一点。

      “唔唔！”新一用手捂住嘴，娇喘声却依然从指缝间流出来，“哈啊——基德——那里不行——啊啊！”

      白色的精液溅落在新一身上，基德坏心眼地用手挑起一点浊液，又把指尖轻放在新一的乳尖上，打着圈抚慰。

      “嗯……不要碰那里啊……”新一喘着气，“那样的话——”

      “那样的话，新一你很容易就能高潮吧？”

      他继续耐心地扩张新一的蜜穴，三根手指渐渐能在甬道里抽插自如。

      “基德——你要，哈，玩弄到什么时候，哈啊。”

      新一的眼神看起来像是在质问，又更像是索求。

      这个眼神——“我喜欢这样的你，新一。”

      基德说着抽出手，空虚下去的穴口一开一合。没有了挑逗，新一只觉得自己的欲望被无限次放大。

      “这样的眼神，可是很会让我、想要更快的吃掉你啊。”基德说。

      新一缓缓伸手，触摸到基德的火热。

      “怪盗先生，请——请食用、这份只为你而准备好的名侦探吧。”

      欲望在驰骋，今夜不会有尽头。

 

      “比起背面做，看起来，新一更喜欢正面的姿势啊。”

      粗大的柱体缓缓抵入穴口，突如其来的饱胀感混杂着些许不适。新一双眉微皱，伸出双臂，勾住基德的脖子。在原始的欲望前，理性思维什么都不是。

      “这是默认吧，新一？”

      穴道里的皱褶被缓缓撑开，“即便是扩张过后，新一的这里依然这样紧致呐～”基德俯在他身上，全心全意感受着身下之人体内的高热。

      蜜穴渐渐分泌出液体，与先前流入的润滑液混在一起。待新一适应了体内的涨满后，基德就着温暖而湿润的穴道快速抽动起来。

      “呃啊啊啊啊！”

      新一抓紧基德的衣领，双腿不受控制的颤抖着。

      性器撞击到某处软肉。新一只觉得大脑一片空白，下体的欲望想要立刻奔涌而出，却又被基德用手按住了铃口。

      “新一的身体还真是敏感啊，不过——”基德故意拖长声音，“要等一等，我们一起射。”

      他猛然间加快了抽插的速度。唇瓣微启，诱人犯罪的色气声音从新一口中流出。

      “真是、该死……棒极了，”基德注视着他的双眼——现在这双眸里沾染着色情与欲望——“我要射了，新一～”

      “哈啊！”随着基德挪开手指，白浊从新一的铃口里喷涌而出，而他也同时感觉到基德深埋在他体内的火热种子。他大口喘着气，还没来得及搭话，就听见基德趴在他耳边，用富有磁性的声音说：“再来？”

      仍停留在体内的性器再度坚挺起来。根本没有拒绝的选项，基德便抱着新一翻过身来，让他坐在自己的身体上。

      “新一，自己动，好吗？”

      月光下，怪盗基德的扑克脸是最神秘的邀请函。

      新一勉强用手撑起身体，大腿根部仍在发着抖。

      “哈，可爱的新一，”基德伸手握住新一的性器，“我会帮你舒服，名侦探——”

      “叫我的名字。”新一略略有些不满，但席卷而来的快感很快便让他放弃了思考。重力作用下，他的敏感点一次又一次被狠狠撞击，甬道也不由得变得更为紧致。

      “啊啊啊——”

      基德上下撸动着他的滚烫，新一一个激灵，又射出些许精液。

      “不行——基德——会坏掉——”基德双手把住他的腰，继续上下运动，“我刚刚才——哈～”

      “新一。”

      “嗯～哈啊～什么——”

      “我喜欢你。”

 

      穴口湿嗒嗒的，色情地开合着，液体渐有向下流出的趋势。新一趴在后座上，用基德的白色披风裹紧身子，却依然遮不住腿上的红痕，与他脸上迷离的神色。

      “新一。”

      基德双手捧起他的脸，深情注视了好一会儿后，一口吻了上去。

      唇齿相依间，两人连呼吸也变得虔诚而神圣起来。

      “我也喜欢你。”

 

****（短番外）** **

 

      “这样下去，我会每天都腰疼得下不了地的。”新一抱怨着，听起来却偏向于口是心非。

      “每天？看起来新一你每天都很想和我做哦，”基德准确抓住新一话里的漏洞，“那，除开发预告函的日子，每天晚上我都会来工藤宅和～你～做～”

      “喂喂喂，快点闭嘴啦，”新一侧过绯红的脸颊，“我才不要——”

      “可是新一，刚才做的时候你似乎也很舒服～”基德抱住他，“要不，我们再来一遍？”

      “不不不不不不——别这样，我会完全坏掉的！”

      “放心吧，新一，我会开车把你平安送回去的。”

      “啊咧咧？”

 

      夜半之后，黑色的轿车才缓缓驶离地铁十号线的出入口。

      “得帮他好好清洗呢。”

 

P.S祝食用愉快；

P.S.S.S最后修改于11/10/2018.

 


End file.
